


Little Bluebird

by Imsuchaweeb



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Bulimia, Dark Romance, Dialogue Light, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mildly dubious romance, One-Sided Attraction, dubious romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsuchaweeb/pseuds/Imsuchaweeb
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts Ballet au!





	Little Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first KH fanfic so go easy on me! ;_;

Vanitas was mesmerized by her. By her tall stature, thin limbs, smooth skin, beautiful blue hair and eyes. Aqua. She fit her name to a T, moving across the dance floor like water. His golden eyes were locked on how her body moved. How it looked. How her ribs jutted out just a bit too far as she bent and stretched every which way. How her spine poked out just the tiniest bit when she breathed. How her waist was so small he could imagine his fingertips could touch each other if he held her. How wonderful her sweat slicked skin looked after a hard day of practice...

Blue eyes locked with Gold.

He smiled, giving her a casual wave.

She ignored him, turning away.

' _Don't be like that, Princess. Look at me_.'

After a few more moments, Eraqus announced class was over. Finally. Most people were heading out to dinner with their friends after getting changed, all except for one. Little Aqua. Instead of heading off to the female dorm with the other women, she headed to the women's bathroom like usual. Vanitas followed quietly. The sound of vomit splattering into the cold porcelain of the toilet met his ears. The sound of soft gasps were heard soon after. For a moment there was no sound. Then the stall door clicked open and out stepped Aqua, face flushed pink from exertion and willowy limbs trembling; struggling to stand. He watched her make her way to the sink, splashing her face with water. The dim light of the bathroom cast haunting shadows on her pale skin, showing what she truly looked like without makeup. Veins stretched over her entire arms and probably farther. Her collarbones popped out with every movement of her arms. Her cheekbones looked skeletal. The water hit the bathroom floor with a splash. She smoothed her navy blue hair back into place with a swipe of her hand, turning back into little miss perfect once again. She didn't look at all surprised to see him waiting for her after she'd rinsed off.

Her voice was a soft rasp when she spoke. "What do you want, Vanitas?" her gaze was directed towards her shoes as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. She was ashamed of herself. She was ashamed of being caught by him of all people.

He smirked. "Nothing. 'Just wondering why little miss Aqua isn't with the rest of her friends is all."

She glared up at him through thick lashes, boney hands clenching into fists. They both knew damn well why she never met up with her friends for a meal. "I'm not feeling well." she lied.

Vanitas didn't push her, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning. She was afraid to tell him the truth. She was afraid of being ruined. It looked like she wasn't so perfect after all. "Is that so? Then I'll walk you to your dorm to make sure you're safe." he teased.

"It's fine." she said quietly. "Excuse me." she pushed past him, sharp bones moving with her every movement. He could still see sweat from earlier trailing down her neck slowly. His eyes followed the movement with a hungry gaze.

Vanitas wanted to snatch her up and swallow her whole. She looked so fragile; like glass that would shatter at the slightest touch. But she was also strong; like a diamond. Tough in body and mind. But even a diamond would shatter if hit with too much force at once.

He watched her walk down the hallway in silence. He knew she could feel his gaze on her back. Before she turned the corner, her gaze lingered on him as their eyes met. He smiled at her. He watched her throat move with a gulp before she disappeared down the corner.

He chuckled low in his throat.

He was going to have fun toying with her. He watched her shadow grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared entirely, before he went the opposite direction down the hall.

He would need to have a chat with instructor Eraqus about his star pupil.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little plot bunny in my mind that would not go away, so I was like what the heck?


End file.
